In Your Dreams
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Rose and Ten ... ADULT CONTENT ... Rose is having some fairly erotic dreams about the Doctor, but is too embarrassed to tell him. Perhaps he knows more than he's letting on. Six chapters total.
1. Intimate Dreaming

**In Your Dreams**

**.**

**  
By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. (And it's not that I want to really _own_ him, but playing with him for a while would be rather nice...) No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**A/N 1:** This is an **adult** story (hence the **"M"** rating) and was written a while ago by me, penned under another name on another website. At the bottom of the last chapter (chapter six) will be the location and the reveal of that alter-ego of mine, in case you'd like to read the more intimate parts which have been removed from this version of the story to comply with ffnet.

**.**

**A/N 2: **A big 'thank-you' to my beta Catharticone, who helped with, guided, advised and corrected this story. She beta'd the original, not this one after I edited it down. Any mistakes found within these chapters are strictly my own.

**.**

**Chapter One:  
Intimate Dreaming**

**.**

She could feel his breath, warmer than she expected as it intensified, his lips kissing a heated trail up her calf. His fingers were soft, barely touching her skin as they moved upward with his mouth, filling his senses with her.

Without thought she opened herself freely to him, inviting him to continue his path. The Doctor moaned in response, rewarding her with a long, wet lick just behind her left knee. Rose felt heat flash hotly in her throughout her entire body.

He spread her legs wider, licking hungrily on his upward journey as he reached her thighs, where he slowly switched from left to right, giving each limb his full attention. Rose closed her eyes, groaning as her body responded, throbbing in perfect rhythm to his every stroke and kiss on her flesh.

When the Doctor moved further to the apex of her thighs, she shivered as his breath tickled her most sensitive skin. Rose looked down at him, meeting his black eyes with her own, seeing the lust within them. Another shiver ran through her as he neared her further. She moaned long and hard.

"Rose!"

She bolted straight up, the sheet and duvet crumpling into her lap before she realized she'd been dreaming. Breathing heavily, she looked all around, her eyes finally landing at the foot of her bed where the Doctor stood, watching her with worry.

"Rose, are you all right?"

"What?"

The Doctor walked around to the side of her bed, sitting down next to her. "I asked if you were all right," he said softly, his hand wrapping around her wrist surreptitiously as he checked her pulse.

"Yeah." She looked around a moment before meeting his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was walking down the corridor when I heard you moaning. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer, and when I opened your door, you moaned again. Are you in pain?" he asked, removing his hand from her wrist and placing it across her forehead.

Rose jerked away from his touch slightly. "I'm fine. Must've been dreamin' or somethin'."

"Or something," he repeated. "Your pulse is elevated slightly, and even though I don't believe you have a fever, you are a little flushed. Perhaps we should go to the Infirmary. I can run some tests and -"

"No, Doctor. I'm really fine. Was just dreamin', that's all. How long've I been sleepin'?"

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, a look that said he would not be distracted from his worry. He then sighed. "About three hours and fifteen minutes, by my estimate."

"No wonder I still feel tired. Really, I'm all right. Nothin' hurts, and nothin's ailin' me." She looked at him, but when he didn't budge she continued. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, it was no bother. I'm merely concerned, that's all." He continued to observe her appraisingly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Doctor," she answered, her words followed by yawn.

"Very well," he said as he stood. "I'll leave you to rest, then."

Rose watched the Doctor leave, nodding at him as he pulled her door closed. She then flopped backwards into her pillows, sighing loudly with frustration.

Yes, she'd been dreaming, but damn if it hadn't been one hell of a dream. She doubted she'd be able to sleep at all, just thinking about it. And there was really no way _not_ to think about it.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor had just maneuvered the TARDIS into the Vortex as Rose sat down on the jump seat, feeling a bit weary from their latest adventure. What little sleep she'd had before was no help, either. But today she'd met Queen Victoria! And even more amazing to her, she'd seen a real, live werewolf. It was utterly unbelievable what she'd experienced just within the last twenty-four hours, and utterly exhausting when Rose realized she hadn't slept in at least that long.

The Time Lord turned away from the console and faced her, voicing her thoughts aloud. "You look a bit ... tired."

"Yeah, well." She stood. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna go take a nice, hot shower, and then I'm goin' to bed." She walked up to the Time Lord then hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered, just before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He grinned down at his companion. "What for?" he asked softly.

"Everything."

"You're welcome," he answered, watching her walk toward the corridor.

"Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Rose. Sweet dreams."

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...  
_**

**O**o**O**


	2. Intimately His

**In Your Dreams  
By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

_The Time Lord turned away from the console and faced her, voicing her thoughts aloud. "You look a bit ... tired."_

_"Yeah, well." She stood. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna go take a nice, hot shower, and then I'm goin' to bed." She walked up to the Time Lord then hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered, just before placing a kiss on his cheek._

_He grinned down at his companion. "What for?" he asked softly._

_"Everything."_

_"You're welcome," he answered, watching her walk toward the corridor. _

_"Night, Doctor."_

_"Good night, Rose. Sweet dreams."_

**.**

**Chapter Two:  
Intimately His**

**.**

They'd landed on the planet Florencia, going there specifically for the secluded peace and quiet the Time Lord felt they needed after such an eventful last trip. He was right, Rose realized. He was always right. After being chased within an inch of their lives by a werewolf, standing here on the deserted beach to watch the beginnings of a perfect sunset was indeed calming. Happy sighs escaped her now and then as she relaxed and enjoyed his company.

He'd carried a blanket over his right arm and pulled it off, revealing a wicker basket beneath. He set the container down then fluffed the blanket out over a flattened area of sand until it stretched out invitingly. Both he and Rose kicked off their shoes and socks and removed their jackets then sat down, enjoying the warm salty breezes coming off the water. Discreetly, Rose watched from the corner of her eye as the Doctor removed his tie and unfastened the first two buttons on his dress shirt, then rolled the sleeves up comfortably. It was so rare to see him in repose like this. She wanted to remember this moment.

They pulled items from the basket he'd secretly packed beforehand, eating cheese, crusty bread, fruit, and biscuits. She realized she hadn't eaten in over a day, too tired to do much else but shower and sleep once they'd returned to the ship. So she ate quite ravenously, much to the Doctor's delight. When they'd finished, the two of them stretched out across the blanket, lazing with full bellies while sipping chilled white wine in the setting sun.

It wasn't long before the sun began a deeper decline, and the Doctor turned on his side, watching as Rose relaxed, lulled by the soft sounds of waves rolling in.

"Rose?"

She'd been looking at the crimson and fire sky, so different from home, yet beautiful in the clear dusk as stars began to appear, twinkling and sparkling. She rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oh yeah. This was great. Really relaxin' and nice. Thank you. I had a really lovely time." She smiled.

"You act as if the evening is over with."

"Isn't it?" she asked.

"Only if you want it to be." He grinned. He then reached for her head as he inched closer, smiling as his lips descended on hers, pulling her into him.

The kiss was soft and slow, tentative, and over much too quickly as far as Rose was concerned. She realized he tasted of apples and nectar as she licked her lips. The next thing she noticed was that he was moving.

"Where're you goin'?" she asked a bit timidly, suddenly unsure of herself as he backed away.

He cupped her chin, grinning as he sat up. He removed his hand from her skin and began unbuttoning his shirt, removing it to bare his chest to her eyes before lying beside her again. She watched him, grinning back nervously as he reached for her hip, squeezing while he leaned toward her and pulled her in all at once. When he kissed her this time, it was passionate. He nipped at her lips before gaining entrance, his tongue soon dancing with hers, both of them moaning at the first touch - the first taste - of each other.

The Doctor deepened the kiss, taking his time as he devoured her with his mouth, all the while sliding his hand from her hip to her ribs, back and forth, raising gooseflesh on her aroused skin. Rose shivered with excitement.

Continuing to kiss her, the Time Lord slowly rolled Rose until she lay on her back, then he inched his way above her, his chest molding to hers, causing a moan to escape him. He kept his hips beside hers as he backed away slightly, giving his hand room to explore her body.

Rising beneath her t-shirt, his fingers inched upward from her hip, tickling her as he continued his domination of her mouth. When he finally ended the kiss, it was to move his lips down her body to the newly exposed flesh just below her lace bra. The first touch of his wet tongue on her sensitive underside had her lifting herself toward him, urging him on. He continued laving her skin as his other hand reached behind her back, deftly unfastening her bra with the snap of his fingers. He raised himself above her once more to remove the bra, exposing her to him.

Rose moaned deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as sensation overwhelmed her. His mouth moved up her neck, over her jaw and onto her lips once more. His tongue flicked over hers at the same time his fingers massaged her shoulder. Rose growled with passion, ripping her lips from his as her eyes screwed shut and her senses went into overdrive, her hand on her chest as she sucked in air greedily.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she moaned.

"Rose."

"Yesssssssssss," she hissed.

"Rose!"

She opened her eyes and found herself in a completely different setting. She was in the console room, apparently on the captain's chair. The Doctor was bent over her, his eyes full of worry.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._  
**

**O**o**O**


	3. Intimate Intuition

**In Your Dreams  
By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter two..._**

_Rose moaned deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as sensation overwhelmed her. His mouth moved up her neck, over her jaw and onto her lips once more. His tongue flicked over hers at the same time his fingers massaged her shoulder. Rose growled with passion, ripping her lips from his as her eyes screwed shut and her senses went into overdrive, her hand on her chest as she sucked in air greedily._

_"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she moaned._

_"Rose."_

_"Yesssssssssss," she hissed._

_"Rose!"_

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a completely different setting. She was in the console room, apparently on the captain's chair. The Doctor was bent over her, his eyes full of worry._

**.**

**Chapter Three:  
Intimate Intuition**

**.**

"Doctor?"

"Rose? Where does it hurt? Your chest? Tell me what's going on," he spoke, clicking on the sonic screwdriver and running it up and down over her torso.

She didn't understand. Had she been dreaming? Why did he think her chest hurt? Looking down at herself, she realized she was lying on her side, her hand firmly fisted in the middle of her breasts. Suddenly horrified, she pushed him away and forced herself up, ready to run. She needed to hide. Couldn't face him. Not after that dream, not when she'd been lying here, imagining him so intimately. But the Doctor was too quick, his hands landing firmly on her shoulders, holding her in place before she could even begin her attempt to flee.

"Rose!"

She looked down, hearing the clatter of the sonic screwdriver as it hit the floor, watching it roll slightly before stopping at his feet. Her eyes trailed up him then, from legs to chest, finally stopping at his face - his extremely worried face.

"What am I doin' in here?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"What do you remember?" he replied with a question of his own.

"Queen Victoria?"

He stared at her for a moment longer before sighing then sitting down beside her on the jump seat. He removed his hands from her shoulders, but took one of hers to hold onto. "That's right, we hitched a ride after being banished by the Queen and came back here. You said something about needing a shower and I told you to take it, that I'd fix us a meal and you should come meet me in the kitchen when you were done. After an hour I went looking for you, but you weren't in your room. I came back up here and found you lying across the jump seat, moaning and writhing about."

He looked at her closely, watching the flush rise in her cheeks. "I couldn't wake you. I thought perhaps something had happened to you when we nearly escaped the wolf." He squeezed her hand tightly within his own.

"I'm sorry," she answered quietly. "I must've nodded off. We've been up more than twenty-four hours, and .... I - I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded, then stood abruptly, pulling her up with him. "Come on. You need to eat. And then we're going to the Infirmary," he stated, pulling her toward the corridor.

Rose took a few steps with him then suddenly stopped. "I'm fine, really I am, Doctor," she stressed.

"Yes? Well, you're probably right. But this is the second time in as many days that you've had these nightmares. Did you know that sometimes vivid or bad dreams are the result of a medical issue in need of addressing? So forgive me if I have to see for myself that nothing is wrong." The Time Lord sighed, then softened his tone. "We'll eat first, but I am going to run a few tests on you afterward." He pulled her forward, and this time Rose walked down the corridor willingly.

She wanted to tell him they were far from nightmares...

**O**o**O**

The Doctor looked at Rose, watching as she lay on the couch, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake. They'd eaten a decent meal, her belly full as he walked her into the Infirmary, and with what little rest she'd gotten in the past thirty-six hours by his estimate, she was extremely tired. Still she struggled to remain awake, listening to him as he ran his tests and prattled on. She was a good little trouper, his Rose. Each test gave him the results he hoped for - the ones he expected - but it was always good to have the reassurance.

"Rose? I think it's time you went to bed."

Her eyes were closed, but opened with the Doctor's words. "Yeah? You all done?"

"Yes, everything looks all right," he replied softly. "Come on," he held out his hand. "I'll tuck you in."

Her hand joined his as a blush colored her cheeks.

**O**o**O**

Rose awoke almost nine hours later, feeling rested and refreshed and eagerly for another journey. She dressed quickly and applied her make-up, then practically ran to the kitchen, absolutely famished. She ate some toast then dashed off to find the Doctor.

Barely thirty minutes after waking up, Rose was stepping up to the center console, grinning at the Time Lord as he smiled upon her entry.

"Good mornin'!" she spoke cheerfully.

"Good afternoon," he scolded playfully. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. So good in fact, I was wonderin' if we couldn't go somewhere. What do you think?" she asked with entreating eyes.

"All right. I think I know just the place we can go."

She practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks!" she grinned, releasing him. "Where're we goin' to, then?"

"A sweet small planet with beaches and warm sand, beautiful sunsets and no one around for miles," he said enthusiastically, whipping himself frantically around the center console as he began setting the coordinates.

"Yeah? So where is it?"

"A little place called Florencia," he smiled.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued...  
_**

**O**o**O**


	4. Intimately Romantic

In Your Dreams  
By Sonic Jules

.

_**Previously, in chapter three...** _

_Barely thirty minutes after waking up, Rose was stepping up to the center console, grinning at the Time Lord as he smiled upon her entry._

_"Good mornin'!" she spoke cheerfully._

_"Good afternoon," he scolded playfully. "How are you feeling now?"_

_"Much better. So good in fact, I was wonderin' if we couldn't go somewhere. What do you think?" she asked with entreating eyes._

_"All right. I think I know just the place we can go."_

_She practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks!" she grinned, releasing him. "Where're we goin' to, then?"_

_"A sweet small planet with beaches and warm sand, beautiful sunsets and no one around for miles," he said enthusiastically, whipping himself frantically around the center console as he began setting the coordinates._

_"Yeah? So where is it?"_

_"A little place called Florencia," he smiled._

**.**

**Chapter Four:  
Intimately Romantic**

**.**

A blanket draped over his shoulder, the Doctor led Rose out of the TARDIS, one hand holding a basket, the other wound casually over her shoulder. He smiled widely at the vista before them. It was beautiful: Perfect weather, the beginnings of a perfect sunset, and the perfect companion.

Rose looked around, her dream more vivid now than before as she saw the landscape within it stretched out in front of her. She'd never been here before. But _somehow_, she'd dreamt it.

They settled down on the blanket, just as they'd done in her dream, removing their shoes and socks and making themselves comfortable. When the Doctor rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, Rose decided that she'd seen and experienced much stranger happenings and would enjoy this time with him, whether her dream came true or not.

They ate then stretched out, enjoying the view of the setting sun, descending perfectly into the sea. The Doctor turned on his side, watching as Rose relaxed, lulled by the soft sounds of waves rolling in.

"Rose?"

She'd been gazing at the crimson and fire sky, even more vivid than her imagination. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oh yeah. I've had a really nice time." She smiled.

"You act as if the evening is already over with."

"Isn't it?" she asked, echoing the words from her dream.

"No Rose, not unless you want it to be." He leaned toward her, and she met him halfway. His lips joined hers and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in delight. It was perfection, but when he pulled away from her, she looked at him with worry.

"Where're you goin'?" she asked a bit timidly, suddenly unsure of herself as she watched him back away.

"Thought I might grab some driftwood. The air will get chilly once nighttime arrives," he replied with a wink before turning away.

Her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had the day before. To say she was stunned by his actions a few moments ago was an understatement. To say she was hoping for much, much more was spot on. How strange it was though, that finally, after all the time they'd been together, this was actually happening. And no, she wasn't complaining in the least. The setting was arousing, as was the Time Lord. And this really was a very romantic spot.

Rose sighed, unable to stop thinking that this was just another dream. Even if it was, she fully intended to enjoy it.

She watched as the Doctor returned, pieces of firewood in his grasp as he walked toward her, his bare feet kicking up the sand. In no time he had a small fire crackling to life close to their spot on the beach. He stood tall above it, looking proud of his accomplishment before looking over at Rose. She smiled at him, and he returned it.

Still looking at her, he finished unbuttoning the shirt he wore, watching as her lips parted, watching her watching him.

She leaned closer to him - eagerly - awaiting his next move. Her entire body seemed to flush with the removal of the shirt from his lithe body, the fire giving him a golden glow.

"I dreamed of this," she whispered to him.

"I know," he replied, joining her once more on the blanket as his lips came down on hers hard, taking her breath away with the ferocity of his dominant kiss.

When they finally separated, Rose was breathing heavily and grinning. "No, really. I dreamed of this place, and bein' with you here."

"I know," he answered again, this time licking her neck and sucking the delicate skin, making her feel like a very tasty lollipop. He pulled his lips from her just long enough to meet her eyes. "I made sure you did."

The Doctor chuckled knowingly before descending to the other side of Rose's neck. "Wanted ..." he licked below her ear, "you ..." his tongue ran slickly down to her shoulder before returning, "to want me ..." he bit her earlobe gently, "too."

Her entire body burned from within, his words and obvious lust for her raising her need for him more than she thought possible. But suddenly there was a buzzing in her ears, a white noise of confusion as her thoughts began focusing and her awareness of his touches diminished.

Rose leaned away from him, frowning. She realized he'd unbuttoned the first few fastenings of her blouse and her brows furrowed at her unawareness of his actions. She lifted one hand to clasp the garment closed, the other she held out in warning, forcing him back.

"What -" She stopped for a moment, gaining control of her emotions as tears welled within her eyes. "What did you do? Doctor, what have you done?"

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	5. Intimate Reality

**In Your Dreams  
By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter four..._**

_The Doctor chuckled knowingly before descending to the other side of Rose's neck. "Wanted ..." he licked below her ear, "you ..." his tongue ran slickly down to her shoulder before returning, "to want me ..." he bit her earlobe gently, "too."_

_Her entire body burned from within, his words and obvious lust for her raising her need for him more than she thought possible. But suddenly there was a buzzing in her ears, a white noise of confusion as her thoughts began focusing and her awareness of his touches diminished._

_Rose leaned away from him, frowning. She realized he'd unbuttoned the first few fastenings of her blouse and her brows furrowed at her unawareness of his actions. She lifted one hand to clasp the garment closed, the other she held out in warning, forcing him back._

_"What -" She stopped for a moment, gaining control of her emotions as tears welled within her eyes. "What did you do? Doctor, what have you done?"_

**.**

**Chapter Five:  
Intimate Reality**

**.**

"Rose, I -"

"You _what_?" she began, pushing herself further away from him."You planted those dreams in my head?"

"No! Yes!" The Time Lord sighed, rubbing his hands furiously over his face a few times before looking at her again. "What I meant to say was ..." He frowned. "Yes, I did, and no I didn't. Yes, I joined your mind, but the dreams were already within your subconscious. I only enhanced them with a few of my own."

"You've been doin' this a while, then? Bein' in my dreams?" she asked, her tone bitter and accusing.

"It only started a few days ago. I walked by your room that night and heard you moaning. I thought you were in pain, so I came in and then realized you were merely dreaming. You were whispering a few words of nonsense, talking in your sleep. Words I couldn't decipher and nothing the TARDIS could translate. I touched your cheek - just to make sure that you didn't have a fever - and you called my name. The way you said it, I ... I couldn't help myself, Rose."

"Yeah? Well you should've," she spoke angrily.

"Why? Why would I do that when I'd just discovered you were having the same feelings - the same desires - for me that I had for you? How could I _not_ join your mind, and experience things I'd never thought you could possibly want to happen between us?"

"Because it was _wrong_!" she shouted.

"It _wasn't_!" he shouted back before calming himself. "We are who we are, Rose. Our feelings for each other have grown and neither of us has had the courage to make the first move. That's all I was doing, don't you see? I was simply making the first move."

"I thought I knew you pretty well, Doctor. But maybe you're not the person I thought you were." Rose stifled a sob as she stood, turning and running from him. She entered the TARDIS doors then slammed them shut behind her.

The Doctor sat there, staring for a moment at his ship. Finally his hands went to his head, roughly scrubbing his scalp with his fingers as he growled loudly in frustration.

**O**o**O**

Walking slowly but with purpose, the Doctor ended his journey through the TARDIS when he'd reached Rose's door. Staring at the closed entry for a moment, he took a deep breath, raised his right hand, then knocked.

"Rose?"

After he'd waited a minute and a half and she still didn't respond, he knocked again, this time much harder. "You may as well let me in. I'm _not_ leaving," he practically growled.

He reached for the door handle, grasping it tightly. It would be so easy, going in there. He didn't need her permission, this was _his_ TARDIS - _his_ ship - and he could come and go anywhere within it as he damned well pleased. But something held him back, some sense of boundaries and respecting them that kept him from turning the handle. Thinking back now, he felt perhaps he should have respected them earlier as well. Maybe then he wouldn't be knocking on a door, pleading with the woman inside to let him enter.

Finally he released the handle and another sigh escaped him; this one sounding of defeat. He turned around and leaned against the door, then slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wood. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"Rose, you know I'm not human. I was born with telepathic abilities. I grew up using them, honing them, and they have always been a part of me. You don't understand, because that's never been a part of who you are. But for me, it's a way of life."

He shuffled himself a bit, trying for comfort, and soon had his legs crossed in front of him, casually looking as if he did this every day.

"Humans are very protective when it comes to their privacy. To you, someone entering your mind is unnatural and some sort of betrayal of trust. To me, it is - it was - a way of life when I was young. It took years for me to teach myself to control it. I had to learn to trust what others said instead of looking into their minds and seeing the truth for myself. But sometimes ... Sometimes I just can't help myself." He scratched his scalp, mussing his hair in the process as he looked up toward the ceiling.

The Doctor continued speaking to Rose through the barrier.

"Sometimes the urge to use telepathic means is too strong - the need too desperate - and that's what happened with you. I heard you call my name in your sleep that first time, and there was so much passion - so much need - in your voice, I couldn't stop myself. And, the reason I couldn't stop myself was because I feel all that for you."

He sighed again and twisted until he could rest his palm on the door. "I really do love you, you know."

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**


	6. Intimately Yours

**In Your Dreams  
By Sonic Jules**

_**.**_

_**Previously, in chapter five...**_

_The Doctor continued speaking to Rose through the barrier._

_"Sometimes the urge to use telepathic means is too strong - the need too desperate - and that's what happened with you. I heard you call my name in your sleep that first time, and there was so much passion - so much need - in your voice, I couldn't stop myself. And, the reason I couldn't stop myself was because I feel all that for you."_

_He sighed again and twisted until he could rest his palm on the door. "I really do love you, you know."_

**.**

**Chapter Six:  
Intimately Yours**

**.**

Rose rounded the corner, a mug of tea in one hand and three biscuits in the other. The Doctor dropped his hand and turned toward her, looking at her feet. No longer bare, they were covered with comical slippers of lavender fluff and ears sticking up. Rabbits, he realized. Poofy purple bunnies.

He stood quickly, looking uncomfortable as Rose continued to stand where she'd stopped, staring at him.

"I, um, I thought you were in your room."

"Gathered that," she replied, looking at him with wide eyes as she stood perfectly still.

The Doctor squirmed a bit, his eyes wandering up and down the corridor. Finally he looked at Rose again, shoulders slumping with defeat.

"I'll just ..." He pointed down the hall, stepping away from her door, intent on walking in that direction. "Go."

"Wait," Rose spoke quietly before he could pass her. She closed her eyes as if drawing her courage from some internal reserve. "Did you mean it?"

The Time Lord stared at her for a few seconds, then scratched absently at the back of his neck. "Mean what, exactly?"

Her eyes shrank into little slits for a moment, challenging him. Then just as quickly, they were normal again as a sigh escaped her lips. "Never mind." She walked past him to her bedroom door.

The Doctor stepped away but suddenly turned around, pulling her right shoulder so that Rose would face him. The action was spur of the moment, causing the liquid within her mug to stream across her arm and his as the cup fell.

Instead of yelling at him or complaining about her spilled tea, Rose simply looked at him, waiting.

"I meant it," he said sincerely.

"Ah," she acknowledged.

"'Ah'? That's it?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked.

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment. "That you won't ask me to take you home. That even though my methods are truly questionable, you'll allow me the chance to prove to you that the intent was worth the deeds done." He placed his other hand on her left shoulder. "That you'll forgive me, given time," he spoke softly.

They stared at one another for many moments before the cookies fell forgotten from her left hand and she reached for him, hugging him closely as his arms wrapped around her.

"I forgave you already," she spoke into his collar.

**OoO**

Wrapped limbs tangled and stuck to one another with sweat, but both were too content to worry over it and move. Rose lay on her back and the Doctor draped himself partially across her, his head lying on her chest as his breath tickled her stomach.

"Well?" the Doctor asked, his eyes closing as Rose combed his hair with her fingers and lightly massaged his scalp. "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Say what?" she asked absently, lids half closed as she continued adoring him with her digits.

"You know."

"No, I don't. What?"

His eyes opened as he lifted his head to look at her curiously. "Nothing good comes to mind?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, you want your ego stroked, is that it? Want me to tell you how great you are in bed, how talented you are, and how my body's still all tingly from the way you worked it, yeah?"

"Well, it's a start, I suppose." He dropped his head back down and released a quiet, pitiful little sigh.

Suddenly the Time Lord sat up. "Seriously, though. Nothing else comes to mind?" His eyebrows furrowed, reflecting his worry while his lips pouted slightly.

"Wouldn't mind another round of what just happened." Rose smiled mischievously.

"Of course you wouldn't," he replied smugly, running a hand through his hair absently before meeting her eyes.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yep!" he replied with forced cheer. "Hungry?"

"Famished," she answered.

"What would you like?" he began, standing up and grabbing his robe as he walked across the room. He covered his body quickly, tying the sash a little too tightly as his sudden uneasiness filled the room. Then he was heading toward the door.

"You," she answered simply.

"Yes, well, that's all fine and dandy, good even. Brilliant, actually." He grasped the door handle and swung the barrier open as he stepped through the doorway. "But we should probably eat. Enjoy some nourishment and -"

"I love you too, Doctor," she interrupted, knowing she had pushed a little too hard, making him wait far longer than necessary to hear the words he most wanted to hear.

The Time Lord stopped moving abruptly, his rigid body softening as her words hit home. He turned around then, his eyes full of hope as they met hers.

"Really?"

"God, you can be so thick sometimes. Yes, 'really'. How could you _not_ know?"

"I suppose, after everything that's happened, and what I've done to get us here ..." His words trailed off as he stepped back into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Your methods were underhanded and you're still not off the hook, Doctor. But I've loved you for an awful long time - still do - so, I suppose you'll just have to keep tryin' to make it up to me." She grinned widely, her curved eyebrows arching invitingly.

He was on top of her instantly, barely letting Rose catch her breath as he swooped in on her, snogging her soundly. When he finally released her from the kiss, both were breathless.

"I will make it up to you," he spoke between the soft kisses he placed along her face.

"I know," Rose whispered.

"Still hungry?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah," she replied, then set about proving it with a devouring kiss.

**O**o**O**

**_The End._**

_This story was originally written for the fantastic Teaspoon and an Open Mind site under the pen name of The Doctors Jules._

**O**o**O**


End file.
